Safety
by bloodprincesss
Summary: Madam Red has all these wonderful ideas and some are true.


Safety

Madam Red looked around the dark and desolate room. She wished she knew where she was. All she knew was that she was in a basement that reeked of mold and stagnate water. There was a steady drip of water that pooled at her feet.

After her analysis of the room she looked at the pool of water at her feet. She looked at the dark grave image of herself. She kicked at the water with disgust of herself in that form. How could she be so pitiful... so ungraceful.

Her hair had became matted and scraggily. Her clothes were covered in dirt and grime. Her face was sunken and full of sorrow. A deep hatred that was buried had risen to the surface of her emerald eyes. She hated herself so much and this made image made it all the worse.

Madam Red saw a flash of red in the rippling pool of filthy green water. Moonlight flooded the room only leaving a corner filled with darkness. Madam Red knew that is where her captor was hiding.

"So there is a window," she noted to herself. She knew if she could get to that window she could get to the window she could escape this horrid dank place.

The man walked closer to her; his shark-toothed seemed to glow in the darkness he was shrouded in. His bright crimson hair gleamed in the moonlight that managed to filter through the grime that covered the window. She closed her and felt the cool brown leather glove touch her soft skin. Her captor ran a finger down her cheek to the base of her neck. Madam Red unwillingly rewarded his caress with a moan.

He looked down at the sad creature before him and softly kissed her eyelids. He took her small fishnet clad hand in his and helped her up. Madam Red had lost the feeling in her legs and fell onto his chest.

Her captor glided her over to a rusty wash-bin. Madam could smell the coppery scent of blood filling the air. She peered down into murky liquid in the wash-bin. That had to be the source of the source of he nauseating scent.

"We have to get you clean my dear sweat Madam," cooed Grell's soft honey coated voice. He went behind her and with his long nimble fingers undid her corset. When the corset was undone Grell let it drop to the floor causing an unstirred mound of dirt pillow around them. Grell quickly covered her mouth so she would not be disturbed by the dust that filled the air.

"Grell," she whispered, removing his hand from her mouth. She guided his hand to the top button of her undershirt and let him undo the buttons. When the shirt glided past her smooth narrow shoulders she stood there and let the crimson clad grim reaper analysis her chest.

Grell kissed her breast with the same tenderness that he did when he kissed her eyelids. He looked up at his madam and lowered himself to his knees. He started to remove her skirt and let it slide down the many petticoats she was wearing. He just as quickly removed her petticoats and removing her gloves. He placed his hand on each side of her body.

He kissed her stomach and raised himself up. Grell gave her a soft tender kiss on the lips and looked at her. He then pulled away leaving her bare and alone.

She looked at him when he was finished messing with her. He held out his hand and removed her from the pillow of skirts at her feet. She took it and stepped over the giant plume of skirts. When she was free of her dungeon of skirts Grell ran his finger down the skin that divided her breast. Over the skin on her stomach. Then to the faded scar where she had the surgery that ruined many lives.

He gave her another one of his famous grins and took her hand again. He led her into the glossy liquid. The blood was still warm and reeked of metal. This girl was just alive and now Madam Red was now bathing in the girl's elixir of life.

Grell kneeled down and ripped one of the petticoats. Madam Red opened his mouth to protest, but Grell just placed a finger on her lips. He placed the ripped fabric into the liquid. The blooded quickly tainted the fabric a deep rich red. Madam Red watched Grell as he glided the ripped clothe across her porcelain skin tinting her skin a light shade of crimson.

As he did so she was reminded of her deep hatred of the color red. How she never fitted in with anyone not even her sister. Everything changed when she met the Earl Phantomhive and let him invade her life. She studied to be what she always wanted to be for him. Even started to love what she always hated. Then it all changed when she found out her light in her dark world was to marry her sister, and the hatred started to brew.

Grell was her light now, and not much could change that. He ran the cloth over her breast. She gave him another silent moan as he cleaned her breast. Madam Red leaned over and kissed him softly to say thank you for all he did for her.

Grell returned the kiss and leaned towards her with a grime and rust covered blade in his free and hidden hand. He held the blade at the tip of her neck. Madam Red felt the sting of the blade touch her neck. She tilted her head back and embraced death, knowing her blood would soon mingle with the blood of the dead whore.

"Goodbye Madam," he said. Grell stood up and gave her one last kiss before he whipped the blade around her beck.

Madam Red sprang to life scream. She looked at her sweat nephew who reminded her so much of his father. And out the window to see her own brunette butler.

Madam Red calmed herself before she calmed her nephew. She kissed his forehead to assure him she was alright. She smiled when she soft the rosy pink dress her nephew was in. She felt safe, safe enough to kill... Or to be killed.


End file.
